This invention relates to an equipment inspection and evaluation system for inspecting and evaluating constituent devices of equipment, e.g. steam traps forming parts of a piping system of steam-utilizing equipment. This invention relates also to an equipment management system for managing such equipment on the basis of various information including evaluation of the equipment made by such equipment inspection and evaluation system, and, in particular, to such an equipment management system using a computer.
A steam trap is an automatic valve which automatically drains and removes condensate from steam lines of steam-utilizing equipment of a plant without permitting steam to escape from the lines. If any one of such steam traps fails to operate normally, for example, when steam leaks through the steam trap or the valve becomes inoperative, the efficiency of the plant decreases and, in some cases, the entire plant malfunctions. It is, therefore, important to periodically inspect and evaluate individual steam traps to maintain the steam-utilizing equipment.
In general, steam-utilizing equipment includes a large number of steam traps, and evaluation of them requires a great deal of work and time, and, hence, great cost. Furthermore, in order to make the inspection, evaluation and maintenance of steam traps reliable, information on the equipment, including the results of the evaluation of individual steam traps, should be centrally managed so that operating states of the individual steam traps as part of the entire equipment can be determined.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an equipment inspection and evaluation system which can efficiently inspect and evaluate individual devices forming parts of equipment, e.g. steam traps of steam-utilizing equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an equipment management system which can reliably and efficiently manage information about individual devices, e.g. steam traps, including results of evaluation made by the equipment inspection and evaluation system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a record medium with an equipment management program stored therein for use in realizing a computerized equipment management system.
According to the present invention, an equipment inspection and evaluation system for inspecting and evaluating individual devices forming the equipment includes a main memory section in which a plurality of inspection data processing sequences for processing data obtained by inspecting respective ones of a plurality of devices forming the equipment are stored. The system includes also an auxiliary memory section. A sequence storage control section receives at least one externally applied sequence storage command, selects one of the inspection data processing sequences stored in the main memory section corresponding to the received at least one sequence storage command, and stores the selected inspection data processing sequence in the auxiliary memory section. The system includes further a sequence calling section which receives an externally applied sequence calling command corresponding to one of the devices, and selects the inspection data processing sequences stored in the auxiliary memory section corresponding to the received sequence calling command. An inspection data processing section receives inspection data obtained by actual inspection of the one device, processes the received inspection data to evaluate the inspected one device in accordance with the inspection data processing sequence for the one device called by the sequence calling section, and outputs the results of the processing.
The main memory section contains inspection data processing sequences for substantially all of commercially available devices, e.g. steam traps, which means that a large number of inspection data processing sequences are stored in the main memory section.
The inspection data processing section processes data obtained by inspecting a particular device to evaluate the operation of that particular device on the basis of the inspection data processing sequence for that particular device. In other words, different sequences are employed for different devices. Accordingly, reliable evaluation of devices can be made.
These inspection data processing sequences are stored in the main memory section. Since there are a number of such sequences, it is not easy to locate a desired one out of them.
The sequence storage control section selects only ones of the inspection data processing sequences in the main memory section for devices to be evaluated and stores the selected sequences in the auxiliary memory section. The selection and storage in the auxiliary memory section of inspection data processing sequences are done in response to the sequence storage commands applied to the sequence storage control section. When a particular device is to be evaluated, the sequence calling section calls a desired processing sequence corresponding to that particular device stored in the auxiliary memory section. Thus, a desired sequence can be selected from a smaller number of sequences, so that the selection is easier.
The devices forming the equipment may be of a plurality of different types, and the auxiliary memory section may include a plurality of storage regions for the respective types of the devices. The sequence storage control section causes the inspection data processing sequence corresponding to each sequence storage command to be stored in the storage region of the auxiliary memory section for the type of the device to be evaluated in accordance with that inspection data processing sequence. The sequence calling command comprises a combination of a type selection command for selecting a desired one of the types of the devices and a sequence selection command for selecting a desired one of the inspection data processing sequences. The sequence calling section selects one of the storage regions corresponding to the type selected in response to the type selection command, and calls a desired one of the inspection data processing sequences stored in the selected storage region corresponding to the sequence selection command.
The auxiliary memory section is divided into plural storage regions. Inspection data processing sequences to be stored in the auxiliary memory section are sorted in accordance with types of the devices corresponding to the respective inspection data processing sequences, and are stored in the storage regions for the respective types. The sequence calling section first selects the storage region for the type in accordance with a type selection command, e.g. the type of the device to be evaluated. The sequence calling section then calls the inspection data processing sequence corresponding to the sequence selection command, i.e. the sequence for the device to be evaluated, from the processing sequences stored in the selected storage regions. The region from which the inspection data processing sequences are selected is further subdivided.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an equipment inspection and evaluation system is provided for inspecting and evaluating a plurality of devices, including at least one trap and at least one valve, forming equipment, which includes a sequence memory section having stored therein a trap inspection and evaluation sequence to be executed for inspecting and evaluating a trap in a piping system. The sequence memory section has further stored therein a valve inspection and evaluation sequence to be executed for inspecting and evaluating a valve in the piping system. A sequence selecting section selects one of the trap and valve evaluation sequences in response to an externally applied sequence selection command corresponding to a device to be inspected and evaluated. The system further includes a device inspecting and evaluating section for inspecting and evaluating a device in accordance with the inspection and evaluation sequence selected by the sequence selecting section.
The term xe2x80x9ctrapxe2x80x9d used in the specification of this application represents a steam trap disposed in steam lines, an air trap in compressed air piping or a gas trap disposed in gas piping, for example. Also, the term xe2x80x9cvalvexe2x80x9d used herein represents a manually operable valve, an automatic valve or a pressure-regulating valve, for example.
The sequence memory section contains a trap inspection and evaluation sequence for use in inspecting and evaluating traps, and a valve inspection and evaluation sequence for use in inspecting and evaluating valves. When the sequence selection command for selecting the trap inspection and evaluation sequence is externally applied to the sequence selecting section, the sequence selecting section selects the trap inspection and evaluation sequence, and the device inspecting and evaluating section inspects and evaluates a trap in accordance with the selected trap inspection and evaluation sequence. For inspection and evaluation of valves, the sequence selection command for valves is applied, and the sequence selecting section selects the valve inspection and evaluation sequence, according to which the device inspecting and evaluating section inspects and evaluates valves. Accordingly, with a single inspection and evaluation system, reliable inspection and evaluation of both traps and valves can be made.
According to another feature of the invention, there is provided an equipment inspection and evaluation system for inspecting and evaluating equipment including a plurality of devices including at least one trap and at least one valve. The system includes a sequence memory section having stored therein a trap inspection and evaluation sequence to be executed for inspecting and evaluating the trap in a piping system and a valve inspection and evaluation sequence to be executed for inspecting and evaluating the valve in the piping system. A sequence selecting section selects either of the trap and valve inspection and evaluation sequence in response to an externally applied sequence selection command corresponding to devices to be inspected and evaluated. The system includes also a device inspecting and evaluating section having first and second inspection and evaluation modes which can alternate with each other. The device inspecting and evaluating section makes inspection and evaluation of devices in one of the first and second inspection and evaluation modes selected in response to an externally applied mode selection command. When in the first mode, the device inspecting and evaluating section inspects and evaluates devices in accordance with the inspection and evaluation sequences selected by the sequence selecting section. The device inspecting and evaluating section, when in the second mode, inspects and evaluates a predetermined number, e.g. two, of traps or valves (or inspects and evaluates the same trap or valve a predetermined number of times, twice in the present case) in accordance with the selected one of the inspection and evaluation sequences selected by the sequence selecting section and, then, inspects and evaluates the same number, i.e. two in this case, of valves or traps (or inspects and evaluates the same valve or trap the same number of times, i.e. twice) in accordance with the other evaluation sequence. The alternation of the modes is done automatically.
The sequence memory section contains a trap inspection and evaluation sequence and a valve inspection and evaluation sequence. Assuming that only traps are to be inspected and evaluated, a sequence selection command for selecting the trap inspection and evaluation sequence is applied together with a mode selection command for selecting the first inspection and evaluation mode. The sequence selecting section selects the trap inspection and evaluation sequence, and the device inspecting and evaluating section inspects and evaluates the traps in accordance with the trap inspection and evaluation sequence.
On the other hand, if only valves should be evaluated, a sequence selection command for selecting the valve inspection and evaluation sequence together with a mode selection command for selecting the first inspection and evaluation mode is applied. Then, the sequence selecting section selects the valve inspection and evaluation sequence, and the device inspecting and evaluating section inspects and evaluates the valves in accordance with the valve inspection and evaluation sequence.
For evaluating both traps and valves, the sequence selection command for selecting devices to be evaluated first, e.g. traps, is applied to the system together with the mode selection command for selecting the second inspection and evaluation mode. Then, the sequence selecting section selects the trap inspection and evaluation sequence, and the device inspecting and evaluating section inspects and evaluates a predetermined number, e.g. two, of traps in accordance with the trap inspection and evaluation sequence. When the inspection and evaluation of the predetermined number of traps is finished, the device inspecting and evaluating section starts inspection and evaluation of the same number, i.e. two in this case, of valves in accordance with the valve inspection and evaluation sequence. After that, the inspection and evaluation of traps and the inspection and evaluation of valves may be done alternately until a desired number of traps and valves are inspected and evaluated. It should be noted that instead of inspecting and evaluating a predetermined number of devices, the same device can be inspected and evaluated the predetermined number of times.
If the inspection and evaluation of valves should be done first, the sequence selection command for selecting the valve inspection and evaluation sequence is applied first.
The equipment inspection and evaluation section of the equipment inspection and evaluation system may include a vibration detecting section for detecting vibrations occurring in each device. The vibration detecting section provides vibration representative data representing the detected vibrations. The inspection and evaluation section includes also a detection data processing section, which receives the vibration representative data from the vibration detecting section and processes the received vibration representative data in accordance with the inspection and evaluation sequence being currently executed. The trap inspection and evaluation sequence causes the detection data processing section to process the vibration representative data in accordance with a stored correlation between the amount of leakage of a fluid being regulated by each trap and the magnitude of vibrations of that trap caused by the fluid leakage, to thereby compute the amount of fluid leakage through that trap. The valve inspection and evaluation sequence causes the detection data processing section to compute the magnitude of vibrations in each valve from the vibration representative data.
The term xe2x80x9cfluidxe2x80x9d used herein represents steam when traps and valves are used in steam lines, for example. For traps and valves used in piping for compressed air, the fluid is compressed air. If traps and valves are used in piping for a gas, the gas is the xe2x80x9cfluidxe2x80x9d.
According to the above-described system, when a fluid leaks through a trap, the amount of leakage of fluid is computed from the magnitude or level of ultrasonic vibrations produced in the trap, more specifically, the housing of the trap, due to the fluid leakage. The computation is done on the basis of the fact that the magnitude or level of vibrations of a trap and the amount of leakage of the fluid correlate to each other. For evaluating traps in accordance with the trap inspection and evaluation sequence, the vibration detecting section detects vibrations generated in the trap housing and provides detected vibration representative data representing the detected vibrations. The data from the vibration detecting section is processed in the detection data processing section to compute the amount of the leakage of the fluid.
The inspection and evaluation of valves in accordance with the valve inspection and evaluation sequence is based on the fact that leakage of a fluid through a valve generates ultrasonic vibrations in the valve or valve housing. The vibration detecting section detects vibrations of the valve housing and provides detected vibration representative data, which is processed in the detection data processing section to compute the magnitude or level of the vibrations.
Usually, valves are subject to minute vibrations caused by background noise. According to the present invention, whether vibrations occurring in valves are caused by background noise or by leakage of a fluid can be determined from the vibration level computed by the detection data processing section.
The device equipment inspection and evaluation system of the present invention may include a vibration detecting section detecting vibrations generated in the devices and providing vibration representative data representing detected vibrations, a temperature detecting section detecting the temperature of the devices and providing temperature representative data representing detected temperatures, and a detection data processing section receiving the vibration representative data and the temperature representative data and processing the received data in accordance with that one of the inspection and evaluation sequences which is being currently employed. The trap inspection and evaluation sequence causes the detection data processing section to process the vibration and temperature representative data in accordance with a stored correlation between the amount of leakage of a fluid being regulated by a trap and the magnitude of vibrations of the trap caused by the fluid leakage and the temperature of the trap, to thereby compute the amount of fluid leakage through the trap. The valve inspection and evaluation sequence causes the detection data processing section to compute the magnitude of vibrations in a valve from at least the vibration representative data.
According to this feature, the amount of leakage of a fluid in a trap is computed from the level of the detected vibrations in accordance with the trap inspection and evaluation sequence, on the basis of the correlation existing between the amount of leakage and the level of ultrasonic vibrations generated in the trap by the leakage of the fluid. Strictly speaking, however, the correlation between the vibration level and the amount of fluid leakage depends on the pressure of the fluid in the trap. The fluid pressure in the trap and the temperature of the trap correlate to each other. Accordingly, the temperature of the trap is detected by the temperature detecting section, and the detected temperature representative data is processed in the detection data processing section to derive indirectly the fluid pressure within the trap. The amount of fluid leakage is computed by processing the detected vibration representative data on the basis of the correlation, with the fluid pressure being a parameter.
On the other hand, the inspection and evaluation of valves is based on ultrasonic vibrations generated in the valves by the fluid leakage through the valves. The detection data processing section processes the detected vibration representative data in accordance with the valve inspection and evaluation sequence to compute the magnitude of the vibrations occurring in the valve. According to the feature being discussed, in addition to the detected vibration representative data, the detected temperature representative data representing the temperature of the valve is supplied to the detection data processing section. The surface temperature of the valve can be known by processing the detected temperature representative data in the detection data processing section.
The invention is also directed to an equipment management system. The equipment management system includes a classifying section and an analyzing section. The classifying section classifies a predetermined number of types of evaluation results obtained by inspecting and evaluating individual ones of plural devices forming equipment into a plurality of grades including first and second grades. The analyzing section analyzes the classified evaluation results.
The first and second grades may represent normal operation (GOOD) of a device and a failure (DEFECTIVE) of a device, respectively.
According to this invention, whether evaluation results should be classified as GOOD or DEFECTIVE can be determined in the classifying section arbitrarily, for example, in accordance with the management plan of a person running the equipment. The analyzing section analyzes the evaluation results as classified in the classifying section. The person who is operating the equipment can freely determine the standard according to which the respective devices of the equipment are judged to be normal or defective, and, therefore, maintenance and management of the equipment can be made in a manner desired by the person operating the equipment.
This invention also provides a computer-readable record medium in which an equipment management program is recorded. The equipment management program is executed to operate a computer to perform a classification sequence for classifying evaluation results obtained by inspecting and evaluating individual devices forming equipment into a plurality of grades including first and second grades. The computer is also caused to perform an analyzing sequence for analyzing the evaluation results as classified in accordance with the classification sequence.
The record medium may be a flexible disc (FD), a hard disc, a magnetic tape, a CD-ROM, a magneto-optical (MO) disc, a digital versatile disc (DVD), or a paper tape.
The first and second grades may represent normal operation (GOOD) of a device and a failure (DEFECTIVE) of a device, respectively.
According to the present invention, an equipment management system is provided, which includes a detailed data storage section having recorded therein detailed data of a plurality of devices forming equipment. The data are sorted on the basis of at least one predetermined basic item common to all the devices. The system further includes an item adding section through which any desired additional item common to all the devices for managing the devices can be added to the detailed data storage section. A data entry section is used to add data relating to the added item of the devices, and a management data processing section processes the detailed data and added data which are stored in the detailed data storage section.
The detailed data storage section has stored therein detailed data of a plurality of devices forming equipment. The detailed data includes data of at least one predetermined basic item common to all the devices and is sorted and stored on an item-by-item basis. The system also includes an item adding section through which any desired additional item common to all the devices necessary for managing the devices can be additionally set in the detailed data storage section. Additional data relating to the added item of the devices are entered through a data entry section. The management data processing section processes the detailed and additional data which are stored in the detailed data storage section, for managing the equipment.
According to the present invention there is provided an equipment management system for managing equipment including a plurality of devices forming equipment, which includes a terminal apparatus and a management apparatus. The terminal apparatus includes a terminal memory section, a management item setting section setting, in the terminal memory section, a desired management item common to the devices, a data entry section for entering data relating to the set management items, and a data transmitting section transmitting the data entered for the respective management items. The management apparatus includes a main memory in which detailed data of the respective devices are stored, being sorted on the basis of at least one basic management item common to all the devices, a data receiving section receiving data transmitted from the data transmitting section of the terminal memory section, an adding section through which the data and corresponding management item received by the receiving section are additionally stored in the main memory section, and a management data processing section processing the added data added by the adding section and the detailed data stored in the main memory section.
The main memory section of the management apparatus has stored therein detailed data of the respective devices relating to the basic management items common to all the devices. A separate management item common to the devices can be added by, for example, a person who is managing the equipment, through the terminal apparatus. The added item is transmitted to the management apparatus and additionally set in the main memory section. The detailed data relating to the respective basic management items and the data relating to the added management item of the devices are processed for the management of the respective devices.
According to the present invention, there is provided a record medium having recorded therein an equipment management program which is executed by a computer to manage devices forming equipment. The equipment managing program causes the computer to execute a management item adding sequence. The management item adding sequence is for additionally setting in a detailed data memory section (in which detailed data, relating to at least one basic management item common to all the devices of the respective devices, is stored) an additional management item common to the devices. The program also causes the computer to execute a data entry sequence for entering additional data relating to the additional management item of the respective devices. The computer also executes, in accordance with the equipment managing program, a management data processing sequence for processing the detailed and additional data stored in the detailed data memory section.
The present invention can also provide a record medium having recorded therein an equipment management program which is executed by a computer to manage devices forming equipment, to make the computer execute a receiving sequence for receiving, from a terminal apparatus, data relating to management items common to all the devices. The computer also executes, in accordance with the equipment management program, an adding sequence for adding the data and management items received in accordance with the receiving sequence to a main memory section of a management apparatus, in which detailed data of the respective devices sorted on the basis of at least one basic management item common to the devices has been stored. Also, the computer executes a management data processing sequence for processing the data added in accordance with the adding sequence and the detailed data stored in the main memory section for managing the devices of the equipment.
According to another feature of the present invention, there is provided an equipment management system for managing devices forming equipment, which includes a detailed data memory section, a display section having a display screen, a first display control section, a symbol selecting section, and a second display control section. The detailed data memory section has stored therein detailed data of the respective devices. The first display control section causes a representation of the equipment to be displayed on the display screen and also causes symbols corresponding to respective devices to be displayed at appropriate locations on the representation of the equipment. The symbol selecting section selects symbols displayed on the display screen, and the second display control section calls detailed data corresponding to the selected symbols from the detailed data memory section and causes the called detailed data to be displayed on the display screen.
According to this feature, a representation, e.g. a diagram, of the equipment is displayed on the display screen, and symbols, e.g. icons, are disposed on the equipment diagram to indicate that devices corresponding to the respective icons are disposed in the equipment at locations corresponding to the locations displayed on the diagram on the screen. Desired ones of the icons are selected through the symbol selecting section. The second display control section calls detailed data of the devices corresponding to the selected icons from the detailed data memory section and displays the called detailed data on the display screen. Thus, relationship in position among the respective devices in the equipment and detailed data of the devices can be readily grasped on the display screen.
The detailed data of the device may include either first judgment data indicating that the device is operating normally or second judgment data indicating that the device is not operating normally. The first display control section causes a symbol of a device of which the detailed data contains one of the first and second judgment data to be displayed in a different manner than a symbol of a device of which the detailed data contains the other of the first and second judgment data.
Thus, whether the respective devices operate normally or not can be readily known from their symbols displayed on the display screen.
Also, the first display control section may include an equipment representation display control section for use in displaying the equipment representation on the display screen in response to an externally applied representation drawing command. In addition, the first display control section includes a symbol display control section for use in displaying a symbol at a desired position on the equipment representation on the display screen in response to an externally applied symbol positioning command.
With this arrangement, a desired equipment representation can be freely drawn on the display screen by applying a representation drawing command to the equipment representation display control section. Also, the position of each symbol on the display screen can be freely controlled by means of a symbol positioning command to the symbol display control section. Accordingly, this equipment management system can handle equipment of various dimensions and various constructions in which individual devices are disposed differently.
The present invention can also provide a computer-readable record medium having recorded therein an equipment management program which is executed by a computer having a display screen for managing equipment including a plurality of devices. The equipment management program makes the computer execute a first display sequence, a symbol selecting sequence and a second display sequence. The first display sequence is for displaying a representation of the equipment on the display screen and also displaying a symbol for at least one of the devices at an appropriate position on the equipment representation on the display screen. The symbol selecting sequence is for selecting a desired one of the symbols displayed on the display screen. The second display sequence is for calling detailed data for the selected device out of detailed data stored beforehand and displaying the called detailed data on the display screen.
The detailed data for the respective devices may include either first judgment data indicating that the device is operating normally or second judgment data indicating that the device is not operating normally. The first display control sequence causes a symbol of a device of which the detailed data contains one of the first and second judgment data to be displayed in a different manner than a symbol of a device of which the detailed data contains the other of the first and second judgment data.
With this record medium, a computer can display symbols of normally operating devices in a different manner than the remaining symbols. Alternatively, symbols for defective devices may be displayed in a different manner than the other symbols.
Also, the computer-readable record medium may contain a first display sequence which includes an equipment representation displaying sequence and a symbol displaying sequence. The equipment representation displaying sequence is for displaying the equipment representation on the display screen in response to an externally applied representation drawing command. The symbol displaying sequence is for displaying a symbol at a desired position on the equipment representation on the display screen in response to an externally applied symbol positioning command.
A desired equipment representation can be freely drawn on the display screen by applying a representation drawing command to the computer. Also, the position of each symbol on the display screen can be freely controlled by applying a symbol positioning command to the computer.
According to another feature of the present invention, an equipment management system is provided, which includes a detailed data memory section, a data retrieval condition setting section, a data retrieving section and a data output section. The detailed data memory has stored therein detailed data including indexes for a plurality of devices forming equipment. The data retrieval condition setting section sets at least one data retrieval condition for retrieving detailed data for a device to be inspected and evaluated. The data retrieving section retrieves detailed data of a device meeting at least one of data retrieval conditions. The data output section outputs at least part of the retrieved detailed data including the index.
The term xe2x80x9cdata output sectionxe2x80x9d used herein represents, for example, a device for outputting detailed data in the form of digital signals, and a device for outputting the indexes contained in the detailed data in visual and/or audio form.
The data retrieval condition setting section sets one or more desired data retrieval conditions. The data retrieving section retrieves detailed data meeting at least one of the set conditions, and the retrieved detailed data is displayed-on a screen or output as digital data, for example.
The equipment management system may further include a data rearranging section for re-arranging the detailed data retrieved by the data retrieval section, and the data output section outputs at least part of the rearranged detailed data, including their indexes.
The detailed data as retrieved by the data retrieval section are re-arranged or sorted, for example, in a predetermined order by the data re-arranging section. The re-arranged retrieved data are output in a visual and/or audio form or in a digital data form.
The present invention may provide a computer-readable record medium having recorded therein an equipment management program which is executed by a computer for managing equipment including a plurality of devices. The equipment management program operates the computer to execute a data retrieval condition setting sequence, a data retrieving sequence, and a data outputting sequence. The data retrieval condition setting sequence is for setting at least one data retrieval condition for retrieving detailed data for a device to be inspected and evaluated, and the data retrieving sequence is for retrieving detailed data of a device meeting at least one of data retrieval conditions. The data outputting sequence is for outputting at least part of the retrieved detailed data including its index.
A computer executing the program recorded in this record medium sets one or more desired data retrieval conditions and then, retrieves detailed data meeting the set conditions. The retrieved detailed data is displayed on a screen or output as sound or as digital data, for example.
The program recorded on the record medium may further execute a data re-arranging sequence for re-arranging the retrieved detailed data. The data outputting sequence outputs at least part of the re-arranged detailed data including their indexes.
Accordingly, the respective detailed data as retrieved by the data retrieval sequence are re-arranged in a predetermined order in the data rearranging sequence. The re-arranged or sorted retrieved data are output in a visual and/or audio form or in a digital data form.
The present invention can further provide an equipment inspection and evaluation system including a device inspecting and evaluating section for inspecting and evaluating a plurality of devices forming equipment in accordance with a predetermined inspection and evaluation sequence. The system further includes an index memory section having stored therein indexes for the respective devices. The indexes are arranged in a predetermined order. The system also includes an index calling section which first calls the foremost index and, then, calls succeeding indexes one by one in the predetermined order each time an external index output command is applied. An index output section outputs indexes called by the index calling section.
The indexes stored in the index memory section may be those of the devices to be evaluated. The index output section outputs the indexes in a visual and/or audio form, for example.
With this system, the foremost index in the indexes arranged in order is first output through the index output section. When another index output command is externally applied, the second one of the indexes is output. After that, each time the index output command is applied, the succeeding indexes are successively output one by one. Using the indexes output through the index output section, an operator can determine in what order the devices should be inspected and evaluated.
The equipment inspection and evaluation system may include further an index output command generating section which generates and applies an index output command to the index calling section each time the inspection and evaluation section finishes inspection and evaluation of a device.
Thus, the index output from the index output section is automatically renewed in the predetermined order one by one each time inspection and evaluation of a device is finished.
In order for the device inspecting and evaluating section to be able to make correct inspection and evaluation of devices when the device inspecting and evaluating section inspects and evaluates each device in accordance with the inspection and evaluation sequence for that device, the inspection and evaluation system may further include a sequence memory section having stored therein a plurality of inspection and evaluation sequences for the respective devices, a sequence calling section and a sequence setting section. The sequence calling section calls, when the index for a particular device is called by the index calling section, the inspection and evaluation sequence for the particular device from the sequence memory section. The sequence setting section sets the called inspection and evaluation sequence in the inspection and evaluation section for use in inspection and evaluation of the particular device.
In order for the device inspecting and evaluating section to make correct inspection and evaluation, the device inspecting and evaluating section inspects and evaluates a particular device in accordance with the inspection and evaluation sequence for that particular device. When one of the indexes is called by the index calling section, the sequence calling section calls the inspection and evaluation sequence for the device indicated by the called index from the sequence memory section. The called inspection and evaluation sequence is set in the device inspection and evaluation section by the sequence setting section. Thus, the inspection and evaluation sequence matching the index output from the index output section is automatically available for the device inspection and evaluation section, so that appropriate inspection and evaluation can be made.
According to the present invention, the equipment inspection and evaluation system may further include a data receiving section receiving at least a part of the detailed data output from an equipment management system having a data output section. The system also includes an index storage control sections which stores the indexes contained in the received detailed data in the index memory section.
The indexes of the respective devices retrieved in the equipment management system are applied to the equipment inspection and evaluation system and stored in the index memory section of the equipment inspection and evaluation system. The indexes of the devices retrieved in the equipment management system are output from the index output section of the equipment inspection and evaluation system.
In the present invention, the equipment may be a piping system, and the devices inspected and evaluated or managed may be traps of different types disposed the piping system.